


Possibilities

by metamorcy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Smoking, Some Fluff, Two years exactly, just romanace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metamorcy/pseuds/metamorcy
Summary: Two strangers, two very different lives, from opposite sides of the world, somehow lands together in the same bar. A meeting that changes both of their futures. Set two years after the fall of Overwatch.Or where Hanzo falls in love with a stranger and decides to travel together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, I got the characters down correctly

It was getting closer to New Years, Christmas already done and over with, and the younger generation of the city was heading out increasingly often to celebrate, to get obnoxiously drunk, and to scream excessively into the night. With only three days left into the year, everyone was practically vibrating with excited energy, slipping out into the streets for a night of fun despite the fact that some had work the very next day. The city was glowing alive with its populace and the entire place had been decorated from head to toe, making it a vivid site to be seen during the nighttime.

Hanzo had never been the party type and never will be. It just wasn't part of who he is, but he could at least silently celebrate with everyone else from his little safe spot on the balcony of a bar, drinking whatever type of sake the place contained. It was decent quality, not the ones he enjoyed back at home, but it would do in keeping him warm and pleasantly filled in this winter weather. Honestly, Hanzo hadn't really intended on staying in a bar of all places, but everywhere else was far too packed to try and squish through for a drink, to yell over the screams, and get elbowed every few seconds as someone pushed him aside. At least here, he could eye the outside world, observe the proceedings, and keep himself satisfied.

However, that didn't mean the rest of the bar wasn't packed either. The inside was in utter chaos, people hovering about, trying to catch the attention of one of the bartenders, but the balcony had the peacefulness Hanzo desired, even if it was chilly. Most of those outside with him was smoking into the night, quietly chattering with whoever they brought with them.

Hanzo would never admit it, but after all these years of self-isolation, he had found a thing for watching people, examining their movements and expressions. It gave his mind something to do in its endless search for inner peace and purpose. Of course, it was a useful tactic against his enemies that were still searching for him, but well, that was starting to get far and few in-between. The Shimada Clan's financials were running dry from the lack of business, Overwatch had made sure of that, and no decent assassin was willing to risk their life on his bounty, not with the trail of bodies he left behind. As such, there were longer stretches where there was no attempts, no need to fight for his life. It was pleasant, but the constant need to keep his guard up was beginning to mentally tire him, especially since the last assassination attempt had been over four months ago.

There was also the fact that it was getting closer to New Years. Most assassinations tended to occur _after_ the celebrations, unless, of course, the enemy was only open on that said day. It wasn't an easy occasion to deal with, considering there were generally too many people in the surrounding area, too many witnesses, too many inconsistencies, too many variables. Anything could occur when drinking began, people never known to follow their set programs, and always deviated from the norm or expected. It made people unpredictable and that just didn't work with assassinations. They needed constructive plans: get in, get out, and disappear.

Regardless, Hanzo wasn't the type to leave himself open, to leave behind a path to be followed (except for the bodies which he did on purpose to warn future idiots), so he knew his chances of being interrupted for this next week was next to nothing. Certainly, that didn't stop his habit of observing his surroundings and it was one he did without really knowing anymore. He eavesdropped on a few conversations surrounding him, listening to them make plans for the holidays, talk about their entangled family members, about work, about love. Though he could never have a normal life, Hanzo at least knew how it felt on a regular basis.

A brief smile flickered across his face as one conversation transformed into corny jokes, the teller trying to make his lover laugh. It succeeded as the lover broke out into a high-pitched giggle, unintentionally drawing attention from the other patrons.

"Hey there, is this seat taken?"

Hanzo blinked, eyes snapping to the right where a tall figure stood at the edges of his vision. His glass had been pressed against his lips, about to take a drink, before the interruption. Hanzo stared, examining the man curiously, momentarily raising an eyebrow at the mere sight of him.

Was that a...cowboy hat?

Now, the man himself wasn't bad looking, dressed in a nice pair of jeans and navy blue button-up shirt. A strange red clock was draped over his shoulders, hiding the obvious fact that the man was packing heat and a prosthetic left arm. Facial wise, he was shaggy, but it actually complimented the man quite well with the way he trimmed his beard and sideburns. Brown hair curled under the edges of the hat, fanning the man's face in a way that had his brown eyes standing out, ones that stated he was smarter than he visually appeared.

Hanzo could instantly tell this individual had seen many horrors of this corrupted world, a man that has killed and would willingly kill again if pushed.

Hanzo continued to remain silent, still categorizing the man before him carefully. It wasn't uncommon that someone would be carrying a weapon, considering how hell-bent the whole world seemed to be falling onto itself. Regardless, this man wasn't an assassin, that Hanzo was certain of. A true assassin wouldn't allow himself to be so noticeable or be foolish enough to go straight to his target in such an open place where people could see. No, this man was here to relax, much like him on this cold winter night.

Slowly, the cowboy tilted his head to the right, slightly unnerved by the sustained silence. His friendly smile faltered for a moment, blinking once, and shuffled momentarily in his spot. "Um, sorry if I'm disturbin' ya, but you're the only one with an open seat." Instinctively, the man rubbed the back of his head, nervous of being denied. "Unless, of course, this seat is already taken?"

Pushed out of his thoughts, Hanzo automatically glanced around the rest of the balcony, finding that, yes, he was the only one with an said open seat. Everything else had been filled up during the time he had been focusing on the chuckling couple with the streets steadily growing packed as the night wore on. The bar inside was starting to pour outside, the shouting and laughter getting boisterously louder. Pushing his glass away from his lips, Hanzo finally spoke up. "Ah, yes, you can have it."

The relief on the man's face was so evident that Hanzo couldn't help the brief flash of a smile that slipped through the cracks of his mask, hiding it away with a quick sip of his drink.

"Thank ya kindly."

Hanzo watched curiously as the man settled down, placing his filled clear glass on the table first with a sharp click and then a pack of what looked like cigarettes, lighter included. No, not cigarettes, but close enough. Still, his dark eyes continued to observe for any threats. The voice had an obvious accent, American, which rang pleasantly over the obnoxious thrills of laugher from the adjacent crowd. A scent of smoke, gunpowder, cologne, and aftershave drifted through the air. It wasn't unpleasant as it overpowered everything else in the area, mostly the smoke the mass surrounding them expelled.

The cowboy wannabe crossed his legs underneath the table, pushing his chair back so he was facing the streets, much like how Hanzo was doing. He grinned as their eyes met momentarily and twisted in his seat to bring his arm over the table, careful to mind the items on top. "So, just to make things a little less awkward between us, the name's Jesse. You?"

Hanzo momentarily considered giving a fake name but, well, there wasn't any true harm. It wasn't like anyone could connect him to his past that occurred over seven years ago with just his first name, not out here on the opposite side of the world. There were many Asians with his first name, the world big enough to go through everything at least ten times. "Hanzo." He briefly wondered whether or not to shake the man's outstretched hand, but the cowboy had been courteous, it was only right to return the gesture.

"Hanzo, huh..." It was like the other was testing it on his lips, rolling it under his tongue with a smirk. Jesse grinned, knowing he was being stared at. Taking a sip of whatever drink he had carried over from the bar, the ice within the glass container clicked, hardly drawing attention away from the two men. Jesse's brown eyes remained hidden underneath the cowboy hat, almost like it had been done on purpose by the shadows created from the brim, complementing his somewhat mysterious nature.

Hanzo spun away, desiring to focus on anything other than the man beside him. It was hard though, almost impossible, with the type of presence the man wielded just by being there. Hanzo took another drink and finished the rest of his sake in one fell swoop. It was then that a wandering server slipped by, checking on everyone outside, and Hanzo quickly ordered another glass.

A chair squeaked from the side, Jesse shuffling for a more comfortable position in these horrid metal seats. "So, if ya don't mind me askin, what's a good-lookin guy like ya doin' out here all on yer lonesome?"

Hanzo snorted at the obvious flirt, about to take another sip when he realized and forgotten his glass was empty. Huffing, he refocused on the cowboy. Hanzo may have been living an isolated life, but that didn't mean he was behind on certain subject matters. Sighing, Hanzo replied. "The same reason as why you're here as well." He wasn't really here to talk to anyone, not really. He had wanted a semi-quiet night, listening to the annoyances in the background and watching as the world went on by. It was what he had been doing for years and something he had expected to continue forevermore.

Apparently, his companion didn't get that memo. Hanzo should have known the second he invited the man to sit at his table that his night would no longer be the same.

"Here for business?" Jesse questioned out of nowhere, taking another sip as he eyed a suspicious group of men dressed in dark clothes that suddenly appeared around a corner. Hanzo hadn't missed it, considering he too was examining the very same group as well, and Jesse had only pulled away when the crowd laughed distastefully drunk into the night. To them both, they were innocent intruders. "Or pleasure?"

Interesting... Hanzo thought to himself regarding the man's observation skills. It reaffirmed the idea of this man being accustomed to fighting. Perhaps not an assassin, but close enough. "Neither." Hanzo answered. "Just passing through."

A sigh startled Hanzo out of his own thoughts, Jesse leaning back against his chair disappointedly. "A real shame. How long? I'm here for at least another week or so. Just driftin' from one city to another. I go wherever the road takes me to."

"Another week for me." And, Hanzo truly did have plans to hang around this city for another week and let the holidays move by. He didn't want to get caught outside where there was no available rooms during his travels and it was much too cold in this part of the world to be spending that time outside in the wilderness or on the streets with the homeless. It wouldn't be the first time it had happened, but he would like to avoid such uncomfortable situations if possible, not when there were plentiful alternatives he could secure.

As the night went on, they had brief talks about each other, time passing slowly as the partying began to reach a peak. During that time, Hanzo found out Jesse was drinking whisky on rocks, that he always dressed like a cowboy wherever he goes, and the man was originally from Santa Fe, New Mexico. On the other hand, Jesse learned the archer enjoyed sake, wine, and umeshu (plum wine), but due to the limited options in the city, had resorted to low quality sake (and considering this was a pub, wine wasn't an option for beverages).

Before either of them knew it, it was already midnight, two hours since they first met, but neither of them had any plans of leaving, Hanzo's glass refilled twice. The rest of the patrons weren't either, the partying just thickening in sound and temperature. When the doors opened from the inside bar, a wave of heat poured out, offsetting the bitter outdoor air.

Silently sighing, Hanzo shuffled awkwardly in his seat before eventually pulling out a small opened pack of cigarettes hidden behind his coat, his usual kyudo-gi and hakama combination on the inside. He didn't like to smoke, but sometimes it gave him a reason to relax, a chance to drop his guard for just a moment, to let the nicotine settle in his veins. He could feel Jesse's eyes resting curiously on him, observing him as he pulled out a stick and tucked it between his lips, using his teeth to hold it still as he searched his person for his lighter.

However, he came up empty. Hanzo double checked his pockets for another round, but came up with nothing once more. He cursed. He must have left his lighter back at the hotel. With much reluctance, Hanzo reached up to pull the cigarette away from his lips, planning on returning it back to its original holder for another time.

"Ah, here. Let me help ya."

A flicker of orange flames appeared before Hanzo's eyes, a lighter connected with the floating fire. Hanzo blinked, surprised momentarily by the sudden closeness of the other, able to pick out more identifying features from underneath the brim of the hat and with the help of the additional light that reflected off those eyes. Huh, for an outlandish man, he _really_ wasn't bad looking. Again, shaggy, but there was a sort of charm about him that Hanzo couldn't quite place.

Still, not wanting his cigarette to go to waste, Hanzo retracted the moment the end was glowing and took a slow puff, feeling the smoke steadily fill his lungs. The resulting rush followed and he exhaled, a cloud forming before him. Hanzo had his eyes closed, the tension melting out of his body, and reopened his eyes to stare at the cowboy. "My thanks."

"No problem, partner." Jesse smirked, fumbling with his pack on the table for his own smoke, a cigarillo Hanzo had learned. Lighting one up, he chuckled. "If ya don't mine me sayin, you don't look the type to smoke. You look...clean, I guess? Not entirely sure what the word would be." Jesse's face twisted momentarily from his thoughts before plucking off his hat and placing it on the table, far away from the drinks.

Hanzo shrugged. He blamed the alcohol for making him so loose-lipped, not sure why he was actually answering the stranger's questions and comments so steadily. "I don't. Not really." He took another puff. "But every now and then, I feel like I just need one to relax."

Jesse nodded to that, understanding shining in his eyes. "Ah, I get that." He took a long drag, his breath and smoke mix in this winter air. It wasn't freezing, just enough to give a little nip, a good coat keeping the frost from biting. His hands threaded through his near shoulder-length hair, pushing a few loose bangs aside. "So, what are yer plans for this lovely evenin?"

Hanzo hummed gently, confused by the question momentarily before it clicked. Ah, the cowboy was still flirting. He had almost forgotten, growing too comfortable with the other. He hadn't even realized he had even done such a thing until then. Snorting, Hanzo shook his head. "Nothing. I planned on remaining here until closing time." He glanced back as the server came by with another new glass, taking his old one away. He took a long drink, Hanzo knowing full well those brown eyes rested fully on his face.

"Got no one at home waitin for you?"

Hanzo couldn't help but snort, almost like he was amused, and he was, very much so.

Jesse caught the emotion behind it. "You too, huh." He took another drag. "Well, at least, we're in the same boat." He chuckled before carefully positioning his cigarillo to keep the ashes from crumbling onto his shirt as he leaned back against the metal framing of the chair, gazing upward towards the cloudy sky. There were no stars, not with this light pollution blocking it all out, but there were large shapes of clouds, darkened and defined by the abundant glow. Jesse was well aware of the eyes resting on his face, knowing that Hanzo was observing him curiously. He had sparked some interest from the other, something he had been hoping for. "It's a nice night out, ya know, but I have a feeling it'll get even better with you at my side."

That was...so cheesy. Hanzo believes that was the correct term, English being his second language. Shaking his head once more, he took another drink before replying. "You're flirting with me. Stop it."

Jesse simply shrugged his shoulders, not really bothered by the abrupt shut down nor offended. "Eh, I had to try. You're too good looking to say 'no' to. Or, at least, not attempt." He winked to further the effect.

Hanzo wasn't entirely sure if he should feel annoyed that Jesse was still trying or be impressed, flattered even. He knew he had been propositioned in the past when he was the heir for the Shimada Clan, but outside of former affairs, his rough and cold exterior and personality sent people running. Still, back then, people hardly had to talk to him, they just had to be there to gather his attention, generally not in the best way though. In the end, Hanzo settled for the former and grumbled. "I said stop it."

Once more, Jesse hummed amusingly to himself, his eyes never leaving the other. There was a strange twinkle in those brown now, one that had Hanzo cautioning himself. "You're not used to people flirtin' with ya like this, are ya?"

Hanzo wisely kept his mouth shut.

The cowboy continued to grin. "You're adorable when ya do that."

Hanzo blinked, a brief flash of confusion flickering through his face, enough that Jesse caught it with a cunning grin. Hanzo knew he was going to regret asking, but he just _had_ to. "What?"

Immediately, Jesse leaned over, past Hanzo's personal space bubble, and gently tapped his forehead where the archer's eyebrows would meet. "When ya furrow yer eyebrows like that, ya look like you're poutin."

The closeness had Hanzo flushing, biting down the temptation to automatically reel back. He could smell the strong whiff of overwhelming smoke and gunpowder, spot the hidden freckles underneath those brown eyes, and even count the man's long eyelashes individually. At the same time, it made it easier to spot Jesse's intentions, his eyes bright with mischief. Huffing while trying to keep the rising heat to his face down, Hanzo grumbled out a reply. "Do you do this with everyone you meet?"

"If ya mean by the flirting, yes. Habit, ya know. But, this interested in someone I just met, enough to do something that could possibly get myself killed? Nope." Jesse laughed, smiling the entire time, almost like he was glowing, while keeping any hidden intents obvious. The worst part was that it was actually affecting Hanzo in ways the archer hadn't expected. The cowboy winked once more. "You're just the exception, darlin."

So he knew about Hanzo, at least, knew he was an assassin of sorts. The archer narrowed his eyes momentarily, observing closer for any concern, but no, there was still nothing. He couldn't pick up anything from the body language, just openness and willingness. Jesse was purposefully leaving himself transparent. Sighing, Hanzo knew he was starting to give in. He continued to blame the alcohol and lack of physical and mental interactions over the last seven years (that didn't involve assassins after his life). Still, he couldn't help but ask, "Why _me_? There are plenty of others around here you have a better chance at. That you _don't_ have to work so hard for." Hanzo motioned to the various other individuals on the balcony, where people were laughing and drinking under the table, who were obviously more open for the night. There were even drunks that could even be taken advantage of, those that were easy targets to pull into the bedroom.

Jesse chuckled momentarily to himself, closing his eyes for a split second as if considering his next words. "Well, honestly, ya looked mighty lonely sittin' there all by yourself. It takes one to know one, ya know?" Jesse purposefully scooted his chair back so he could be next to the archer, the arm of it clicking together, while his metal prosthesis brushed against flesh. "A real shame for the holidays, don't ya think?"

Cautiously, Jesse reached over with his right gloved hand, cupping a chilled left cheek delicately just in case Hanzo decided to retaliate from the physical affection. It didn't take much to recognize that Hanzo was a prickly bastard, suspicious and distrustful (not that Jesse blamed him). Luckily, the cowboy had attempted just as Hanzo pulled his cigarette away, keeping the ashes from falling onto his poor arm and wool serape.

Smiling softly, completely open, Jesse caressed the soft check tenderly under his fingers. There was a brief shudder underneath his fingertips, barely concealed. "I've seen plenty of beautiful people in my worldly travels, but you, darlin, are the _finest_ I've ever laid my eyes on. And one I would like to learn about and keep."

The touch on Hanzo's left cheek was innocent, but at the same time, it burned like nothing he had ever felt before. The heated gaze he received made his gut twist pleasantly, his mouth going dry, especially when the thumb rubbed against his bottom lip. He wanted to lean further into the touch, wanted that hand to go down and touch other places, and those words weren't helping. They sent a shiver down his spine, Jesse's intention so very obvious, enough so that it sent heat downward instead of up. His dragons under his skin twisted heavily, coiling, and Hanzo reached up to touch the outstretched hand with his left. The beasts didn't attack, didn't stir, didn't do anything but curl comfortably around his arm.

It was enough to get an official answer. Jesse truly meant no harm towards him, not in _that_ way, the dragons had determined it so.

That made his next decision so much easier, pushing through his personal comfort space. He would jump, fueled with fiery alcohol in his veins, desire, and absolute loneliness, before his hesitation kicked in and sent him spiraling away. Licking his lips, Hanzo was well aware Jesse's warm brown eyes were following his little flicker of tongue. At the closeness, he could feel the warm breath brushing over his cheek, the cigarillo pushed to the edge of Jesse's lips. "I might not be...unconvinced by your proposition."

Jesse grinned, almost gleaming, with the cigarillo remaining perfectly in place in the corner. "Oh? Well, then. What are we wastin' time for by hangin' around here?"

He quickly motioned for the wandering server, placed a couple bills down, enough to cover both his and Hanzo's purchases with a handsome tip for working the holidays. Jesse knocked the rest of his drink back, Hanzo mimicking the action. Neither wanted to waste perfectly good alcohol and they would need that little boost to help them relax. They rubbed the butt ends of their smokes into the provided ashtray on the table and Jesse, without any ounce of hesitation, wrapped an arm around Hanzo's left. Keeping a tight grip, Jesse got them up and maneuvering through the main bar area until they were outside where the bitter air met their warm bodies once more.

"So, yours or mine?" The question hung heavily in air, one that stated its obvious intentions. Jesse wasn't pushing, just standing there in the street, waiting patiently as Hanzo came about his decision. They both wanted this, but Hanzo had to hand it to the cowboy to give him an out if necessary.

"My place." Because if Hanzo was really going to do this, he was going to be in a familiar environment where he knew where all his stored weapons was located, especially his bow that had been reluctantly left behind in his little outing.

Hanzo still wasn't entirely even sure why he was even doing this in the first place, but he blamed the drinks, the friendliness the other wielded like a weapon, his lack of social interactions leaving him starved from affection, and the burning desire that coursed through his veins. That and he _really_ didn't want to spend the holidays alone again, even if it was with some stranger that could be trying to get him to drop his guard. Well, if he had to spend a night beside a slowly cooling corpse, it wasn't anything new at this point.

The two of them stumbled into Hanzo's hotel, avoiding any looks from the other patrons and even from the front desk, except when Jesse tugged away to speak to the mini-store cashier for a brief moment. Hanzo hadn't truly paid any attention, pressing the button for the elevator, because by the time he spun around, Jesse was already back at his side. It had been eerily silent the entire ride up to his floor except for the annoying elevator music that played in the background, mainly for the attention the two of them received by the other customers trapped in the metal compartment with them. It wasn't like they could act in the public's eye.

However, the second the hotel door clicked shut, confined privately within his quarters, Hanzo found himself being slammed roughly against the door, lifted into the air with ease as a warm body slid between his legs. It took every nerve in his body to stop himself from negatively reacting like it was an attack, his fingers twitching for the hidden blade underneath his garb. He didn't need it, not when there were hot hands blazing over his body and a demanding mouth against his own, coaxing him open.

Hanzo could taste smoke and whiskey at the tip of his tongue, closing his eyes momentarily as he was swept away. His gasps were swallowed and even his moans when Jesse pressed their thighs together heatedly, rubbing their groins just right for that wonderful desperately-sought friction. It had been so long since his last encounter, his last romp in the bed sheets, he could already feel his body awakening under those burning touches achingly.

Their lips broke apart momentarily, Jesse unable to help himself but comment. "Shit, darlin, you taste absolutely divine." Licking his lips, he went back for another sample, effectively keeping Hanzo from verbally responding.

Before long, Jesse began to strip, tossing off his vest and shirt first before awkwardly toeing his boots off. He made quick work of Hanzo's coat and then garbs, untying the slash, and spreading it wide open. He couldn't quite get either of them off the archer, considering he was still pressing Hanzo firmly against the wall, but it sure gave him a lovely view to gawk at. The dragon tattoo sleeve was an additional bonus and a masterpiece at that.

Jesse retreated just enough to get a good eyeful, examining each and every curve of Hanzo's body before lingering on the tattoo as if drawn to those bright colors. His left hand traced over the lines, purring at the impressive penmanship. "This is real nice. Shame ya hid it underneath those long sleeves."

There was no reply from Hanzo at first, just a full-bodied shiver as the dragons underneath his skin rolled from the cold touch of the prosthesis, stirred awake. A sharp contrast from how the rest of his body felt. His mind was reeling, floating in a haze, and yet he had enough to force his dragons down back into his skin, to keep them from making their appearance. Warm demanding lips touched everywhere along his upper body, leaving trails of fire in its wake, and all Hanzo could do was cling to the other for purchase.

"You need to stop talking." Hanzo tilted his head back soon after, eyes squeezing shut when Jesse found a particularly sensitive spot right at the curve of his neck, sucking knowingly with chuckle. "You...talk too much."

"Habit, darlin."

Hot breath brushed over cool skin and Hanzo's fingers reached up to dig into Jesse's scalp, tangling into those soft brown locks, the hat long knocked off. Their bodies continued to rock against each other, budges too obvious to miss when so tightly pressed together.

Hanzo eventually huffed, tugging Jesse away from his most likely bruised neck. "Stop it with the nicknames."

The cowboy just grinned, his eyes trailing proudly over his work. "Nope, no can do. Too late for that."

Hanzo was effectively distracted from replying when Jesse once more bodily lifted him up into the air after sliding down, cradling their bodies together. This time, the archer unintentionally gave out a small yelp, completely surprised by the strength the other held, as he wrapped his legs around Jesse's waist. His arms went around the shoulders, keeping him attached and from falling to the floor, as Jesse carried him towards the bedroom, laughing the entire way.

Oh...

Oh, Hanzo liked that. To be physically carried like this. He flushed at the thrill of it.

It didn't last long though before they tumbled onto the bed, Jesse already attaching his lips back to Hanzo's throat, biting and sucking at the curve, knowingly creating a darker hickey. The gunslinger was settled between Hanzo's legs, grinding down, as hands wandered everywhere, touching wherever they possibly could. Hanzo sighed into the touches, tugging Jesse's head up for another kiss, which Jesse complied with.

Eventually, after what seemed like ages, Jesse broke the kiss to speak up. "Hey, you got anything for us?"

Hanzo had to blink a few times, refocusing his mind that wasn't on the cunning mouth sending trails of fire up and down his chest. "A-Anything?" The stutter was when Jesse had went over a particular sensitive spot, another one, on his collarbone, something the man took full advantage of by sucking painfully hard, earning a long strangled moan.

"You know... Condoms? Lube? That type of stuff." Jesse sent another spiral of kisses up the neck until he reached the left ear. His warm breath sent shivers down Hanzo's spine, his skins sprouting goosebumps in retaliation. However, the lack of answer from Hanzo's side was telling and Jesse simply chuckled. "I thought not. You don't seem like the type. Good thing I asked downstairs for some or this would've been real uncomfortable." Momentarily pulling back to reach into his back pants pocket, Jesse tugged out a few packets.

Hanzo didn't get a chance to reply before being swept away by another long biting kiss, fingers dancing along his burning skin, continuously leaving a blazing trail behind. Those rough hands touched everywhere, almost like they were teasing, right until Jesse slowly edged downward to his waist, right at his pants. Hanzo unconsciously froze, swallowing thickly, and got up onto his elbows to look down at the man between his legs.

Jesse was staring at him in return, eyeing his reactions carefully. He had stilled immediately, giving time for Hanzo to adjust, and chuckled. He wasn't pushing, wasn't doing anything forcefully. He was patiently waiting for Hanzo to make the first move.

The archer had to at least compliment Jesse on giving him that fleeting pause, enough to allow his brain to catch up with his actions. Still, Hanzo didn't speak. He could feel his body throbbing with want, with desire, far too cold compared to before, and his dragons under his skin twisted at everything rolling in his mind.

Jesse seemed to notice Hanzo's mental turmoil and smirked, bending down to place a gentle kiss on Hanzo's brow. "You alright? This okay?"

That first sentence had Hanzo clearing up, snapping his attention back into focus. Despite part of him was screaming in regards to his recklessness, of allowing some stranger to just _take_ him, he was far more tempted to just smack Jesse silly for his motor mouth that could be doing _far_ better things. Hanzo repeated his earlier statement, this time with a heavy accented tone drenched in lust. "You talk too much, cowboy."

Jesse snorted, but couldn't deny the way those words sent fire straight down to his groin. "Heard that far too often. Fine, fine, I know what ya want." And that was all that was truly spoken before he went down on Hanzo.

The archer barely remembered much, his mind in a hazily lust-fueled state, following the commands that Jesse whispered into his ears. Everything had just felt so good, the aching burn of being stretched and filled, the pooling pleasure in the pit of his stomach, and those rough calloused hands pumping him to completion. It left him listless, like his strings had been cut, and simply staring up at the cowboy on top of him, who peppered him with gentle kisses, slowly coaxing him back into this pace Jesse had set. To be manhandled in such a way may have been offensive once upon a time, but Hanzo found it more relaxing, not even feeling like he was being used as Jesse focused his attention on fulfilling all Hanzo's needs instead of the gunslinger's own, almost like he was being worshipped.

Hanzo wasn't even sure how long this went on, his mind barely thinking of anything else but the other and that aching pleasure down below, everything else fading away like it was secondary to what was happening now. He didn't think about the Shimada-gumi, about his deceased brother, about possible assassins, about anything, except the cowboy surrounding him, inside him.

In a way, it felt like freedom. Wonderful, enchanting, freedom. One he hadn't tasted in a long time, not since the first day he had ran from the clan.

Afterwards, Hanzo had to honestly admit to himself that it was the first night in a long time he had managed to sleep thoroughly through the night. If he was woken up by something, his mind was lulled back into slumber by exhaustion, aching limbs, and the warm body pressed against his own. Unconsciously, he scouted back into the embrace, enjoying the feel of arms wrapped around his frame, despite knowing that getting this close to someone, especially a stranger at best, was a horrible idea. Only once he got up during the night and that was for the bathroom before stumbling back to cuddle, eyes sealing shut within seconds.

Eventually, morning came, the sun rising through the open curtains. Hanzo was tugged out of sleep as Jesse crawled out of bed, taking the warmth with him. He listened as the cowboy went to the bathroom, did his business, before returning straight to the bed. Of course, not before shutting the curtains close, sending the room into a pleasant darkness. Hanzo blinked, rolling over onto his back, completely in nude, able to see the other clearly and observed as Jesse shuffled back into bed.

However, Jesse didn't settle beside him like Hanzo had expected for another cuddle session. No, the man crawled over his body, careful to not place too much pressure on him. Jesse smirked, using his right hand to tuck a few loose strands of silky black hair behind Hanzo's ear while the rest was spray across the white pillows underneath. "Well, aren't ya a pretty sight to see on this beautiful mornin."

Hanzo blinked, unsure on how to react to that, ignoring the way his cheeks heated up at the compliment. However, it wasn't missed by the gunslinger. "What are you doing?"

"What do ya think?" Jesse countered, leaning over the rest of the way for a kiss, tilting his head just right for that perfect coverage. His prosthetic kept Hanzo from pulling away, keeping the archer trapped in place as he nimbled his way inside, not that Hanzo minded. The archer returned the kiss just as deeply, hands reaching up to wonder across Jesse's broad chest, his fingers dancing over firm sun-kissed muscles.

Eventually, Hanzo had enough and swatted the larger man on the side, forcing him to pull away. "Stop that." Hanzo wiggled his nose, pulsing his lips out of disgust. "Your breath stinks."

Jesse didn't take any offense. Instead, he laughed wholeheartedly, his body practically vibrating from the energy. "I don't think you're any better, Sweetheart."

"Don't call me th-Ah!"

Apparently, Jesse really didn't take any offense and instead attacked a particular spot right behind Hanzo's ear, one he had found last night, while racking his human hand down Hanzo's abdomen (unable to reach the spine), lightly digging his nails into the curvatures, earning the reaction he had been desiring the most. The glare he received in return justified the attempt.

"You...did that on purpose." Hanzo huffed, unconsciously tilting his head away from those lips, giving Jesse more leverage against him. His hands wrapped around the neck, tugging the cowboy closer to his body, ignoring the way his body stirred down below. "Do you plan on dominating me forever?" Grumbling, Hanzo continued allowing Jesse to tease willingly, spreading his legs to accommodate him, his breathing slowly quickening in pace. He could see the direction Jesse had taken, dipping down towards his pelvis.

"We can switch roles whenever ya like. I don't care if I top or bottom. Just want ya right now and I doubt ya have any complaints with my current intentions." Jesse knowingly smirked, tugging away briefly to stare into Hanzo's eyes, noting the way the man burned red at the constant flirts. "Later though. You said you're goin' to be around for at least a week with nothin' to do, right? We have all that time to play."

Hanzo couldn't find any fault in that logic and allowed himself to be sucked away.

And play they did.

For four days straight.

Hanzo decided in that short span of time, when he topped, he quite enjoyed watching Jesse squirm underneath him, begging him for more, and panting out his name out of ecstasy. He enjoyed the way Jesse's brown eyes would reel and close shut at the roll of his hips, pressing deep into that bundle of nerves, or the way the man's legs would lock around his waist and pull him closer for more. He enjoyed the way Jesse's face would pleasantly twist through the throes of passion, panting and gasping for breath, as he broke down.

The cowboy gave out these little adorable sounds, face flushed red, sweat glistening every corner of his body as he shook through the spasms, his muscles clenching down on Hanzo every time for that perfect conclusion. Hanzo enjoyed the way Jesse would moan softly as he was filled, relaxing against his body as exhaustion caught up to them both, and yet, never once pulled away, keeping themselves bodily attached.

He enjoyed the way Jesse would undoubtedly share a slow kiss with tongue, as if it would calm his throbbing nerves, and slowly coerce him into another round, coaxing his body to stir. He enjoyed the way those rough calloused hands would send shivers down his spine, especially when they rubbed just right along the middle of his back, the knuckles digging into at the curves. Sometimes, those hands would slide to the back of his neck, threading through his long black hair and pushing into the underside of his skull. He moaned at the roughness, tilting his head back to push further.

It wasn't hard to imagine that Hanzo found himself spending four days in bed with this man, skipping right over New Year's Eve and into the next year with a loud bang. The sounds of the outside world were dulled out to nothingness and all he could focus on was the cowboy beside him, the other persistently demanding all his attention with ease. Hanzo had even allowed Jesse to pick up his stuff, which consisted of just a small bag for quick traveling, from his hotel room and deposit it into his own.

Hanzo had instantly noted the hidden compartments in the bag for weapons, carefully positioned to look otherwise. He noticed the mini-bombs, at least that's what they looked like, and the ammo clips for the gun, which was a silver revolver. It was called Peacekeeper, Jesse had grumbled out once upon his questioning. All of Jesse's items pooled to one side, but was sometimes found all over the bedroom depending on the time of day and even mixing into Hanzo's on others. Regardless, Hanzo didn't seem to mind. It wasn't like he carried much either, just a few trinkets to keep him going, much like Jesse.

Of course, it wasn't long before Jesse found his mech-bow, watching as the cowboy lifted a curious eyebrow at the sight of it. Hanzo had almost yelled at him for touching it, carefully raising up from their now-shared bed with a barely concealed wince for his lower half, but stopped upon noticing the way Jesse was carefully handling the fragile pieces. The gunslinger was gentle, angling the bow in different directions to keep it from getting accidently caught on any of the background.

Jesse grinned upon spotting Hanzo from the doorway that lead to the mini-kitchen, dressed in only his underwear. "So, how does this work, Sweetheart?" He ran a gloved finger over the string, plucking it gently. "Is this what ya use in yer work? I've never seen anything like this before." He shuffled closer, settling beside the archer on the bed, and passed it over to observe. His body language was open, sincere even, letting Hanzo know he was truly just curious, not looking for information regarding his work.

Hanzo hummed, grasping the handle with practiced ease. "I've always excelled in archery. Perfect for silent kills." He smirked momentarily as he glanced towards Jesse and his revolver on the opposite side of the bed, resting on the nightstand. He had no idea how he had gotten so complacent with the idea of another killer beside him, but it was a thought shoved aside, forcing on his lover. "Unlike your weapon, which I'm certain everyone within a mile radius can hear."

Jesse just snorted and nudged his shoulders against the other. "I'll let you know I'm good at what I do."

Hanzo just stared blankly, giving nothing of his inner emotions away.

"Hey, there's no need to be cruel, darlin." Despite that, Jesse was grinning, just moments away from breaking out into laughter. Pressing a kiss against a cheek, Jesse got up from the bed, stretching his back to one side until there was a distinct satisfying pop.

It gave Hanzo a lovely visual of the massive tattoo stretching across Jesse's upper back, consisting of a skull with a lock and double wings. It was telling that the cowboy used to be in the Deadlock gang, considering Overwatch had destroyed most of that group long ago. And, of course, it also gave him a pleasant view of Jesse's lower backside. Hanzo huffed. Jesse was doing this on purpose, Hanzo knew it, though it didn't matter considering he caught Jesse eyeing him whenever he bent down in only his underwear.

Suddenly, Jesse spun around, side-eyeing the clock, before nodding to himself, as if he had just decided something. Brown eyes meeting Hanzo's, he leaned forward. "Alright, as much as I enjoy hotel food and take out, I want to actually take ya out on an _official_ date today."

Hanzo froze in what he had been doing, both hands in his hair to tie it up with his usual yellow scarf. He awkwardly spun along the bed, facing the other curiously. Hanzo asked the obvious question, tilting his head to one side. The loose bang slid across his forehead, almost getting into his eyes. "A... _date_?"

Jesse nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yep, a date." He was quickly getting dressed, tucking his wallet, weapons, and other personal effects onto his person. "I really like ya, darlin, and I'm not sayin' that just because of the excellent sex we've been havin." He grinned at the bright flush that fell over Hanzo's pale features from that last mention. "I want to take ya out and spoil ya silly. I know this cute little Japanese shop that serves excellent food. It's a little far but hell, it'll be worth it. Trust me."

Hanzo continued to remain quiet, letting the other continue. He had already given up on getting Jesse to be quiet, not that he hated the constant sound. Hanzo knew he was far too quiet, letting his silence speak for itself. Plus, the noise Jesse created was perfect for breaking up his dark thoughts, tugging him away from his depression.

Eventually, Hanzo knew he needed to reply, to give his 'yes' or 'no.' Going on a date with Jesse was a bad idea, Hanzo knew that. It was dangerous, reckless, unwise even. He was supposed to be on a path of isolation, to pay for his crimes against his brother, and yet...

Hanzo sighed heavily. At this rate, he was going to get attached, if he wasn't already in this short span of time. He was clinging tightly to the attention, to the company, to an obnoxious cowboy that was making him feel things he hadn't felt for the last seven years.

Was it wrong that he didn't want to let something like this slip through his fingers?

Against his better judgment, Hanzo agreed. "Alright, let's go."

"Yes!" At the little happy jiggle Jesse did, Hanzo figured he had made the right choice, unable to stop himself from laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Before Hanzo knew it, a month had steadily passed without him even realizing it until he took an inquisitive look at a calendar, calculating from when he had arrived into this city to now. He had apparently spent most of that time glued to Jesse's side, exploring the city and every little nock and corner they could find, even ones the public didn't know about. Jesse's knowledge about various hidden sites was extensive and excellent, obviously knowledgeable about his settings, and used it to his complete advantage in wooing him over. It was working too as Hanzo, more often than not, found himself being swept along by Jesse's accented words and dramatic motions. After returning to the hotel to have a little extra fun after a day of exploring or simply enjoying each other's pleasant company and, well, Hanzo wasn't complaining. Luckily, money wasn't an issue with either of them, not when they were sharing everything.

Still, Hanzo knew he should have left long ago to keep the assassins off his trail and from finding him, but something kept him trapped in this very city or, more exactly, _someone_.

It was wholeheartedly foolish to stay, to keep himself at Jesse's side, despite the fact that they switched hotels every few days. It was barely enough settle their paranoia, keeping themselves moving about, which they both agreed to and never complained regarding. They were similar in their running/hiding ways, but when it came to each other, such things tended to vanish, their guards dropping. Still, Hanzo could see the way Jesse observed his surroundings consistently, taking in everything before allowing them to step into an unknown area, searching their room for bugs. Hanzo didn't mind, he did the same exact thing right behind.

It was strange how easily they clicked together, complimenting each other's routine and styles. Hanzo wasn't sure about fighting, since he has yet to see Jesse in an actual fight, but those hard muscles, the lingering lines of scars, and rough calluses didn't lie. It spoke of untold battles and, if Hanzo enjoyed running his fingertips over them, he wasn't going to deny himself. Jesse just had a way of making him forget about everything else when they were together, like the sins of his past didn't matter anymore, of the trailing family assassins that were surely behind.

The hotels they eventually began renting had their own tiny kitchens, allowing Jesse to show off his superb skills in cooking by creating a delicious meal over the stove. Not that Hanzo minded, not when Jesse would whistle happily and shake his hips to some imaginary beat. If Hanzo thought deeper about their living situation, he would suspect they had moved in together and with such practiced ease too. It was horrifyingly scary how fast things had progressed and yet there was no denial at how easily they simply... _clicked_.

Jesse was excellent at hiding his inner thoughts behind words, but even the gunslinger was concerned at how fast they were progressing through this relationship, and yet, he refused to acknowledge the concern it was placing on his mind. He couldn't deny the attraction, the attachment, the everything about Hanzo that made the cowboy stay and desire to learn more about the archer and Jesse could see the obvious signs that Hanzo was having the same mental issue.

They would hang out on the balcony of their hotel, smoking and drinking the night away, ignoring the cold from the way they bundled up beside each other, using Jesse's serape to enclose the heat within. Sometimes, Hanzo would lean over against a hard shoulder and simply fall asleep, pressed tightly against the other, and Jesse would just smile sincerely, remaining still until it was time to head in for bed. Other times, they would simply cuddle in bed, buried underneath the comforters, wrapped around each other like they slotted perfectly into each other's arms, like they were each other's' pieces to a puzzle, like they had belonged there since the very beginning of time. The peacefulness brought a sense of calm to their burning souls, the rest of the world becoming nothing more than background noise.

It was a happiness like neither of them had experienced, not like this, and they clung to it desperately, neither wanting it to disappear or fade. Still, it was in neither of the killers' character to leave themselves so willingly open to another, so open to failure, to weakness, but well, love made people do stupid things, even when they weren't entirely sure where exactly this relationship was progressing towards. A life built around blood, death, and betrayal left hidden scars buried within their souls, scars that the presence of the other was slowly forcing to fade into a mere memory.

But like all good things, eventually what the two killers had been running from would catch up to pop their little happy bubble.

Hanzo had noticed it the second they appeared, the dark shadows following from the corner of his eyes. If Jesse ever did, the man gave nothing away, not even a squeeze of his arm that was wrapped around Hanzo's shoulders. The archer could literally sense them creeping from the corners, slowly edging closer to their position. They were watching, observing, waiting for a perfect moment to strike, when the two of them had their guards dropped or cornered.

Luckily, all of this had begun outside their shared hotel, after being outside the whole day with night already setting in, the sun disappearing behind the skyscrapers in the distance, and bringing weariness to their bones. Hanzo kept a tight grip around Jesse's arm, steering him in a different direction in hopes of losing them, but no luck. The couple hadn't been walking down any crowded streets and, with how late it was, they stood out like a glowing beacon in the darkness. Their dressing style didn't help either.

Not wanting to pull Jesse into his own personal troubles (Hanzo certain they were here for him), the first moment he could get a chance to head to the bathroom, the archer snuck out the backdoor of the restaurant. He was going to take care of this little problem himself, not wanting to drag the other into his mess of a life.

Hanzo mentally cursed himself. He had most _definitely_ gotten attached to the ridiculous cowboy, fallen for the savvy words and wholehearted confessions of love.

Despite the month of comfort, Hanzo (luckily) could never quite pull away from the safety of his bow, kept in a special instrument case, arrows hidden within. There's a small knife inside his kyudo-gi for up close if absolutely necessary. Still, he wasn't the only one carrying, considering Jesse constantly equipped his revolver, ammunition, and a hidden knife underneath his serape. They were both killers of sorts and certain things could never be left behind, no matter who was with them. It was something Hanzo respected and willingly worked with. At least, he is certain at this point that Jesse wasn't here to harm him in any way, his dragons having already made sure of that the first night they slept together.

Still, what should have been a simple take down of a couple useless assassins hired to kill him was causing him more trouble than originally intended. These ones were smarter. They knew his abilities. They had come prepared, ready to make his long-range attacks useless, getting up close and personal. Normally, this wouldn't bother him, trained in short-range martial arts, but a group that could easily coordinate their attacks, driving him further back against the wall as they peppered him with bullets. There was no cover and no free second to climb up the walls of the buildings to get the distance and vantage point to shoot freely, not when there was a relatively skilled sniper already set up in the distance, forcing him to remain low to the ground.

Six troublesome assassins were far too prepared for his fighting habits. They had tidily taken into account for all his skills. They were pulling all the stops to take him down, to get the bounty on his head from his retched family.

Hanzo sneered, backing up slightly, despite knowing he was unintentionally cornering himself. It wasn't like he could go anywhere else. He was trapped in a tiny alleyway with his bow and a small handful of arrows, nowhere close enough to take down five men wielding guns at once (not even with his scatter arrows), two of which were hanging towards the back to overlook the situation, while the sniper remained hidden in a building across the street. Hanzo had already pinpointed the location, but he hadn't been able to shake off his followers to properly strike without getting harmed himself, not even to gain a perfect location to use his dragon strike.

He ignored the taunting voices spoken in Japanese, his mind focusing on figuring out a solution to his current predicament. At least, he had taken the clash away from the restaurant, away from Jesse, but like hell he was going down without a fight.

Fingering a scatter arrow, Hanzo calculated his best chances of taking out everyone with a single draw before he got shot down. It wasn't good, not at this close range, with no cover to protect himself when the last two came out barely injured, but he was going to have to take this brief chance. His dragons could easily take care of the five men in this narrow alleyway, but the power usage would leave him momentarily weak, enough for a mere sniper to pick him off, a reach that had been purposefully calculated to be out of his dragons' reach.

Damn...

Hanzo refused to go down because he had dropped his guard. He refused to let what little happiness he had be taken away from him. He would fight or go down taking everyone with him.

There was some more bickering, most of it regarding his family back home in Japan, the money they would earn from killing him and dragging his corpse to the elders, and the method of splitting the winning price. Hanzo ignored it all, his mind in tune with the wind and the breaths the men were taking. His fingers strung the bow, ready to take the first shot and the resulting fire that would occur immediately.

" _Well, well, what's goin' on here_?"

The familiar drawl broke Hanzo out of whatever concentration he had built up, his eyes snapping towards the familiar shadow behind everyone, just stepping into the light of the city to reveal his presence. The red telling glow of the cigarillo and outlined shape of the cowboy hat gave Jesse away in the darkness.

Hanzo swallowed thickly. He had been followed. Had he been that obvious or had Jesse known the entire time about the intruders? Hanzo snorted. He shouldn't be surprised. He really shouldn't.

Jesse grinned so brightly in the darkness, flicking his hat upward for just a moment with his left hand as his right loosely held his revolver, pointed downward towards the ground. "Honestly, it looks like trouble ta me. How about ya take your leave and don't come back? I promise ta not send ya packin'."

The various men cursed out in Japanese, motioning the cowboy to get out of the way. The two in the back immediately aimed their guns at him, cocking it to show they were ready to return the threat. One was calling out to their sniper through an earpiece, demanding why they hadn't been alerted to the stranger's appearance, but there was only a telling silence on the other end.

Hanzo flinched, his focus completely shattered. It took everything to stop himself from calling out to Jesse, to scold him, to demand he run away. However, there was something that was stopping him, a shiver that ran down his spine, like the air was tensing to some unknown force. He felt frozen in place, unable to do anything but watch.

" _It's High Noon_..."

There was a high pitched ring in the air, almost like time was slowing down to a crawl. Hanzo spotted something brown tumbling across the street before it vanished, his mind focusing only on his lover. His dragons squirmed underneath his skin as if sensing something wasn't right. The men standing between them were starting to yell out commands but Hanzo didn't care.

The gunslinger smirked cunningly, full of confidence that was overly familiar, and the way Jesse had slipped through Hanzo's defenses with such ease that left the archer breathless.

" _Draw_!"

Five shots, five bull's-eyes, five bodies.

Hanzo blinked. The attack had been so fast that he had barely caught the tail end of it. He glanced momentarily down at the corpses on the ground, all headshots, and then back up at Jesse. "What..." That was all he managed to get out, ignoring the fact that he had a little speckle of blood on his clothes. "What did you...?"

Jesse strolled down the dark alleyway like it was nothing, like he hadn't killed five people all at once, twirling his revolver momentarily to release the empty casings, letting them clatter to the ground with a sharp ring. His shoes jingled, leaving Hanzo unable to understand how the cowboy had been able to sneak up on them in the first place, and Jesse chuckled amusingly as he reloaded, the gun tucked away soon after. Stopping just a foot away from the other, whose warm brown eyes trailed over Hanzo's body, checking for any injuries, Jesse smiled. "Ya hurt, darlin?"

Hanzo blinked once, twice, as if trying to understand those words. "What...? No, I'm fine."

"Ya sure?" Jesse warily reached out, careful to not startle his lover, and cupped the right cheek tenderly. His thumb went over the soft cold skin, wiping a smear of blood that had been dripping down from a cut. "Looks like they got ya here, darlin."

Hanzo automatically reached up with his right, his left still on the bow, and touched the hand, enjoying the way the warm limb felt against his chilled body. Mentally shaking his head and berating himself for getting distracted, he touched the same cheek and, when he pulled back, found fresh blood on his fingertips. "Oh." It was a scratch. They must have nicked him when he had been running. This was minor, almost nothing compared to what he has suffered before. "This is nothing."

Jesse just hummed, as if amused, carefully getting Hanzo to walk with him out of the alleyway where the five bodies rested (after, of course, taking the pay-out cash off the assassins). His weapon wasn't exactly quiet and he didn't want to be found at the scene of the crime. Hanzo clung to him, not that Jesse cared, as they put some distance and eventually, the two snuck into another alleyway to get out of sight, knowing that the two needed to have a conversation. The hotel was too far at this current time for something this important.

Jesse, being the one currently in control, decided to speak up first. "I guess...this means we both gotta move on from this city, huh." he muttered under his breath, knowing very well that Hanzo could hear him clearly in the dead silence of the city. "We've both been here too long."

Hanzo nodded to that, completely agreeing as he leaned back against the wall. "I'm afraid so. My family's hired assassins managed to track me down and they'll come again. I've been stationary for far too long."

Jesse sighed, sucking a drag from his cigarillo. He knew the other was eyeing him and he smirked, plucking it over to Hanzo.

The archer wordlessly took it and inhaled a long puff, letting the nicotine spread into his veins, forcefully relaxing him during this stressful situation. He could feel the tension rolling off his shoulders, his disruptive thoughts fading away like the smoke released from his lips, and felt better in handling the cold air on his bare right arm that revealed his tattoo sleeve.

Neither of them wanted to leave each other. It was so obvious in the way they gazed heatedly at each other, not wanting to part with what happiness they had found. It wasn't often that people like them found something like this in their dark and dangerous lifestyle.

The gunslinger hummed gently into the night once more, shuffling closer to his lover, enough to wrap his arms around the man, and throw his serape over the both of them, careful to not catch the cigarillo. "Well, I do know there's a hyper train leavin' this city in two hours' time. Plenty of time to relax back at the hotel, then hoof it over."

Ah, there it is. The separation...

_The beginning of the end._

Hanzo sighed, unconsciously leaning into the warm touch, clutching the cigarillo as he took another puff. He wanted to cling to his lover, to be pulled into Jesse's absolute warmth. "I see..."

"I say we say goodbye to this wonderful city and explore the next one _together_."

Hanzo froze, his fingers tightening around the cigarillo in his lips. " _We_?" Had he heard incorrectly? That wasn't possible. "Together?" The words were almost mere whispers and he thought that perhaps it was his mind making up his meager hope into reality.

There was a flicker of weakness in Jesse's eyes, like he was suddenly uncertain by Hanzo's confusion, before straightening up. He nodded once, smiling softly, and tugged Hanzo closer to his chest. "Yeah, _together_." He drifted off momentarily before gathering himself, taking his smoke back. "I mean, we're both drifters, right? Aimless wonderers in this world." Jesse began, tightening his grasp around the other. It was almost like a romantic gesture out of those movies, except for the back alley setting and the blood on their clothes.

Hanzo slowly nodded, unable to deny that very fact. It was true after all. They both went wherever they felt like going, taking a job here and there to keep themselves afloat in the materialistic world or using the assassins that came after them, robbing them dry as their bodies cooled.

"So, we, ya know, might as well drift _together_." Jesse cupped Hanzo's chin, their eyes meeting together. His bare thumb caressed a chilled cheek, knowing he had the other's full attention. He had to stop himself from kissing those lips, from derailing their conversation. "Ya know, I watch your back and ya watch mine. No more lonely cold nights. No more sitting alone at a bar. No more having our own thoughts as our only company." Jesse felt Hanzo's hands wrap around his body, pulling him in closer. "Sure, it might get us double the trouble, but that's the fun of it. It'll be worth it in the end. So...what do ya say?"

Hanzo was silent, his eyes never leaving the other. He was more than just considering the idea, he _welcomed_ it. No more...anything. He had been in self-exile for seven years, rightfully punishing himself for the death of his younger brother, and there was a part of him that wanted to continue his isolation, but there was another, a stronger section, that clung to Jesse for the warmth he brought his soul. The nightmares he suffered at night had vanished almost completely in Jesse's presence, pulled into an embrace that left him exhausted and breathless. The sensation of strong arms wrapped around him gave him comfort, made him feel safe, in peace, protected.

Still, there was one thing that needed to be placed out into the open. Hanzo licked his dry lips, his brown eyes observing his lover carefully. "What's your full name?"

Jesse blinked briefly, surprised by the response before chuckling. "Jesse McCree. Pretty sure ya can just google my name and get every detail ya ever need to know about little o' me."

"Ah, the bounty hunter that used to be with Blackwatch. The one with the current highest bounty." Hanzo should have known. He should have made the connection, but well, he blamed the man with his distinctive distractions, all of them. Pressing a little closer against the other, he huffed. "Shimada Hanzo. In my culture, we give our last names first."

There was a brief freeze on Jesse's side before relaxing. "Shimada? As in from the Shimada-gumi stationed in Hanamura?"

"I'm the runaway heir to a crime family. Well, what's left of it. I know Overwatch tore the group down. It's no longer as strong as it used to be." Hanzo admitted, burying his face against Jesse's board shoulder just so he wouldn't see any resulting reaction, as if his crimes would come spiraling out of nowhere. "I did something horrible in my past, something I should have never done, and I left afterwards to pay for that crime. I've been living a life of isolation...until I met you." Those last words had the archer closing his eyes.

"So ya turned against the family that was once under your power." Jesse relaxed, raising his right hand up to push a few loose bangs that had fallen into Hanzo's face back, tucking them behind the ear. There was just one single bang that refused to conform to the rest, springing back into place stubbornly. Still, the warm touch was pleasant in the cold air, sending shivers down Hanzo's spine, reminding both men that they were standing out in the cold.

There were plenty of things Jesse wanted to bring to the forefront of their conversation, from his time back in Blackwatch, about certain truths he knew, but the gunslinger figured now wasn't the best time. Their relationship was shaky at best and Jesse didn't want to ruin what little pleasure he had found.

Smiling, Jesse chuckled, nuzzling closer to the other. "Well, I'll be darn grateful to have ya at my side despite our pasts." He placed a gentle kiss at the curve of Hanzo's neck, enjoying the way the other unconsciously pressed closer for more. "I'll have to admit there's just something sweet between us. Don't want it goin' away. So, what'd ya say?"

Hanzo didn't say anything. He retracted from the warm grasp momentarily to stare into those warm brown eyes, feeling his dragons curling underneath his skin, and _smiled_. Leaning in, he kissed the stupid cowboy silent.

That was enough of an answer for the both of them.

Just like Jesse, Hanzo didn't want this breathtaking freedom to disappear.

He could already see the interesting adventures they would be having together in the future and he willingly swept towards it with this ridiculous cowboy at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned this to have more content but I've decided to split that into another story.


End file.
